Monokid
|height=40 cm (1' 3")Height comparison between Monokuma and the Monokubs |weight= |birth_date= |family=• Monokuma (Father; Self-Proclaimed) • Monotaro (Sibling) • Monosuke (Sibling) • Monodam (Sibling) • Monophanie (Sibling) |participated=Killing School Semester |fates=• Crushed during Kaede Akamatsu's Execution • Rebuilt for the Final Trial • Blown up by Monokuma |status=Inactive |affiliation=• Monokuma Kubs • Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles • Team Danganronpa |previous_affiliation= |game debut=''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' |manga debut=''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology'' |game portrayal= Kōichi Yamadera }} Monokid (モノキッド Monokiddo) is one of the antagonists featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. He is part of a group called the Monokuma Kubs along with his siblings Monotaro, Monosuke, Monodam, and Monophanie that control Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles alongside Monokuma. He is the most violent member of the group. History Creation Monokid, along with his four other siblings were created by Team Danganronpa, a group of people who created the famous reality show called Danganronpa, a series which tells the story about Killing Games. Monokid and the Monokubs' roles are to aid Monokuma in hosting the Killing Game. It is unknown when they were created and in which Killing Game they started to appear. Their notable appearance is the last Killing Game entry, the 53rd season of the show. Pre-Killing School Semester Together with his father, Monokid and the Monokubs rule the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles. Monokid and his siblings use the Exisals to chase each of the students and take them to the gym. In the end, they chase Kaede Akamatsu and Shuichi Saihara, being the last students to reach the gym. The Monokubs entered the gymnasium with their Exisals and they appeared before all the students by jumping from their Exisals, showing their robotic body that has a shape similar to bear. Although this seems strange to the students and raises many questions, Monokid and the others concentrate on incoherent things until at last, they realize that the students did not possess the appropriate clothes to be "Definitive Students", for which they give them new clothes. Realizing that Monophanie did not fulfill his task, the Monokubs are forced to stop the beginning of the mutual killing game and wait another time, restarting everything and returning some memories to all the students. It was revealed that this event happened right before the 53rd Killing Game occurred, when the students' memories were about to be fabricated by Team Danganronpa. Killing School Semester As Kaede and Shuichi discovered that they were inside a giant cage, Monokid stated that no matter how loud she screamed, she would never get someone to listen to her and she could only was her waste time. Also, when Kaede spoke to Monodam, Monokid affirmed that it was his fault that Monodam did not open his heart to anyone, although he shows no remorse for the excessive bullying. The Monokubs then reappear on the academy monitors, telling the students to meet in the academy gym again to get the real start. After all students arrived, the students were scared by the Exisals controlled by the Monokuma Kubs, gigantic robots used to force the students to do what they want intimidating them. Nevertheless, Rantaro Amami said that they would not cause them any harm with the Exisals, otherwise all of the students would already be dead, being flooded by Monosuke and Monokid by their intuition. When asked what it was all about, Rantaro saw how Monokid was about to state the reason but interrupted at the last moment by Monodam saying "Game of Killing". Annoyed to be snatched from his line, Monokid threatened Monodam that he would break his Exisal, which provoked all the Monokuma Kubs and began to fight each other. Their quarrels died down after their father, Monokuma, arrived. The Kubs were happy to see his daddy back in the Academy and to start a new killing game. After the announcement, all students are shocked looking at each other with suspicion. Monokid along with his siblings were shown in the monitors of the Academy to announce the daytime and nighttime and other events about the killing game. Monokid gave the key to Kaede to have access to her room, Monokid also gave her a "hint", which was that if she stole someone's key she will get the chance to kill someone, Kaede gets annoyed and makes Monokid flee scared. When Kaito Momota commits violence against Monokuma, the Kubs appear to make the example of what happens when they break a school rule. When Monokuma explodes and "dies", the Kubs begin to cry for their father, thinking he is truly gone and vow to avenge his death. Later Monokuma reappeared the next day and made the Kubs happy so see his daddy still alive. As a celebration Monokid decided to eat Honey. Monokid was shown drunken after eating a lot of honey and shown to be very tired and stuffed after eating a lot. Monokid and the others Monokubs reappear after the murder of Rantaro Amami. Monokid bothered many times to Monodam trying to make this one at least had a minimal expression on the Game of Slaughter that had initiated. Later Monotaro and the other Monokubs announced to the students to head to the basement. After Kaede and Shuichi arrived the Monokubs showed up and gave to the students the printed pictures found at the crime scene. He next to the others appears again during the first Class Trial, in which when Kaede Akamatsu is voted as the culprit her companions try to protect it from his execution, but nevertheless, the Monokuma Kubs threaten them with their Exisals, saying that it was Better a victim than others. Kaede stops her companions from protecting her, accepting guilt and demanding that all hope to leave the Academy and get accustomed to life without her, then begins her execution being carried by a chain. Monokid's Fate Monokid along with the other Monokubs assisted his father to execute Kaede Akamatsu. These pulled the rope that had Kaede, until finally, they hanged it. They would make such a horrible melody created by Monokuma that the public would insult them, until the great end where the pull of the Monokuma Kubs ends completely hanging Kaede. When the lid of the piano was about to close to kill Kaede, Monodam has a fit of desperation and pushes Monokid to his death, being crushed by the trap of Kaede, filling with blood and leaving only his damaged head, which disturbingly falls in front of the remaining students. Monokid is later seen as a ghost inhabiting the right one out of three creepy rooms, briefly appearing on the screen whenever his room is entered. Monokubs' return Once all of the Monokuma Kubs got destroyed Monokuma started to mourn for his children because of how they got destroyed. Monokid and his brother were rebuilt by Monokuma after Kokichi Oma's Class Trial and began to be active once again to assist his father in the Mutual Killing Game. Monokid along with his brothers were ordered by his father, Monokuma, yo stop K1-B0 from destroying the academy as he began a rampage to end the Killing Game. Monokid and the other Monokubs began to fight in combat with his Exisals. Monokid and his brothers are once again present in the final class trial, but this time he is much more vocal, and also is much more invested into the discussion this time than how he was in any prior trial, actively trying to refute evidence that the survivors. Despite that he and his brothers were all brought back, Monokuma had a self-destruct button prepared which he promptly used to destroy the Kubs once again when they got on his nerves or did anything to anger him. He was overall the first one to explode from the Monokuma Kubs during the Class Trial. Monokid was revealed to be created by Team Danganronpa as one of the children of Monokuma. Creation and Development Name ---- Monokid's name seems to come from his personality and appearance as he is loud and also his like of playing music (especially the guitar). Alternate Fates ---- He also appears in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (Demo Version) along with his brothers. He first appeared when Yasuhiro Hagakure's body was found. He later appeared in the Class Trial along with his father and brothers. In the bonus mode Ultimate Talent Development Plan, Monokid and his siblings are headmasters of a Hope's Peak Academy like school. Appearance Monokid's appearance is similar to his father, Monokuma, but the part that is black on Monokuma is blue on him, though half of the blue on his face is white. Likewise, his eye is black with a red pupil, contrasting Monokuma's and he has bright pink cheeks. He has black chest hair and gray stars around both of his eyes, Monokid's appearance seems to resemble the popular hard band group . With Monokid and the band members having a star shape in their eyes, a Shoulder Armor and the way they both play the guitar. Despite being a child robot, he has a deep and rough voice. Personality Monokid is a child-like robot. However, he also has a very bad mouth and a short temper, and he's considered the hooligan of the group. He is a noisy and vulgar bully. He enjoys rock music and playing his guitar, and occasionally shouts exaggerated high-pitched screams like a rockstar. He also apparently loves eating salmon and especially honey, which for some reason can make him drunk and mutter nonsense. In the bonus mode Ultimate Talent Development Plan, he is constantly seen lying on the floor, passed out from eating too much honey. As seen in the Anthology manga, as a robot he also likes to drink oil, though not as much as honey. He appears to be one of the more unintelligent Monokubs. He doesn't pay attention when others are talking and will randomly spout incoherent nonsense, making him the main cause of conversations getting derailed. He occasionally messes up words or says things backward, and loves to shout his catchphrase "Hell yeah!" He usually repeats things a lot whenever he gets excited over something. Monokid is also most violent out of the siblings. He gets very excited about violence, claiming that it "turns him on". He also habitually bullies Monodam, even though they should be comrades, and seems to use any opportunity he gets to abuse him for the tiniest reasons or for no reason at all. It's said that this is the reason why Monodam has closed his heart. Monokid also habitually breaks his guitar whenever he gets angry. Despite his general aggressiveness, he sometimes panics and shouts loudly and fearfully, like whenever his father is angry or at one point when Kaede confronts him. He also seemed to panic and yelled for Shuichi and Kaede to wait when they ran away from his Exisal, seemingly not expecting that to happen. He also tells Monophanie to shut up and threatens her with bullying when she calls him a dummy. All of this might imply that he is secretly insecure. Abilities Controlling the Exisals Monokid, along with the other Monokubs, are the only ones who can control the Exisals. Monokid can control the Exisals on his command to manipulate the students into doing something since the Exisals carry dangerous weapons such as a saw and a gun. He also uses the Exisals to punish any students who break the school's rules. Relationships :Family: Monokuma Monokuma is the self-proclaimed father of Monokid, Monotaro, Monosuke, Monodam and Monophanie. He calls them his "adorable children" and seems even disturbingly attracted to them because they look like him and he loves his own looks. He is mostly annoyed and neglectful towards the Kubs, physically abusing them whenever they annoy him, and even stating that he tolerates them only because they're so cute. Monokid tends to call his father "Papa Kuma". While he seems to respect his father a lot, he hates it whenever Monokuma licks his cubs, loudly protesting with "hell nooooo". When Monokuma was assumed dead, Monokid was shocked at first, though still trying to blame Monodam for everything. However, Monokid soon calmed down and agreed with the other Kubs that they should cook their father's remains. He was later surprised to find out that Monokuma is alive, though he was also annoyed that their father would pull such a cliché plot twist. Monokuma Kubs Monotaro, Monodam, Monophanie, and Monosuke are Monokid's siblings. Monodam Monokid loves to bully his brother, Monodam, both verbally and physically, even though they should be comrades. He also tends to blame Monodam for everything, no matter how illogical the suggestion would be. Monokid says Monodam has "an ugly and cheap-looking body", implying that he may dislike him because of his different looks. It's said that this is the reason why Monodam has closed his heart. Monodam usually stays completely silent and doesn't seem to react to Monokid's hostile words nor actions. In Chapter 1, Monodam surprisingly killed Monokid during Kaede's execution. He claims that he did it for the sake of solidifying the siblings' bonds, as Monokid was unable to live in peace with them due to his personality. In the bonus mode Ultimate Talent Development Plan, Monodam is seen having his revenge on Monokid once again, as he seemingly kicks the other Kub while he is lying on the floor after eating too much honey. Monotaro Monokid seems to have some respect for Monotaro, finding him smart and dependable. However, due to his short temper, he can easily turn hostile towards him. Monosuke Monosuke is sometimes annoyed by Monokid due to his noisy personality and tendency to mess up words but often tries to correct him anyway. After Monokid died, Monosuke didn't really care much, founding the new development quite interesting and assuming that Monodam simply killed Monokid because he had bullied him. While he doesn't care about Monokid, Monosuke keeps bringing up his death as a warning for the other Kubs, and he appears afraid of suffering the same fate. Monophanie The brothers, in general, seem more considerate towards their only sister, with even Monokid seemingly agreeing to speak more quietly when Monophanie suddenly falls asleep. Monophanie seems to dislike Monokid for his personality, occasionally snickering at him and calling him a dummy. Monokid gets easily heated up by this, telling her to shut up and threatening her with bullying. In Chapter 2, after Monokid's death, Monophanie strongly voices her dislike for him by stating that she always hated him and she bluntly says "screw Monokid". :Enemies: Kaede Akamatsu Both meet each other during the Killing Game. Monokid used to mock Kaede for her hope of getting out of the academy along with her other classmates, this being what eventually made Kaede fall into the trap of the Mastermind and be executed incorrectly. Even so, both share their execution. Quotes |-|DRV3 Demo= |-| DRV3= List of Appearances |-|Games= *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (Demo Version)'' *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' |-|Manga= *''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology'' *''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology Volume 2'' Trivia * In a poll hosted by MyNavi, fans voted Monokid the least popular Danganronpa V3 Monokuma Unit.MyNavi Poll * Monokid's design appears to have been influenced by an unused design for Siren Monokuma which appears in the Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Official Setting Material art book. Both designs are references to the band . *According to Monotaro, Monokid has a soft spot for abandoned kittens, but it's unclear if this is just part of his usual nonsense. References Navigation ru:Монокид es:Monokid pl:Monokid Category:Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Monokuma Units Category:Monokuma Kubs Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Robots Category:Gender Neutral Category:Inactive Category:Destroyed